


Love at First Bite

by swota



Series: Vampire au [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gavin drinks Hank’s blood and gets turned on!, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire! Gavin, that’s literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: It had started with a single phrase:“Hey, uh, you can feed off of me,” Hank suggested, albeit nervously.





	Love at First Bite

It had started with a single phrase:

    “Hey, uh, you can feed off of  _ me _ ,” Hank suggested, albeit nervously.

    Gavin opposed the idea, not even taking a moment to think, “ **_No_ ** . I’m  **_not_ ** feeding from you. What if I—.”

    The older man cut him off and placed a big, hairy hand upon Gavin’s;  he gazed into his eyes, finding certainty swelling within them. The young vampire had almost agreed to it right there.

    “You  **_won’t_ ** lose control,” Hank assured, still a bit anxious with the idea himself, yet his confidence outweighs that, “ _ I’ll _ make  **_sure_ ** of it.”

    And that is why they’re here now—

    Gavin straddling Hank’s lap, tanned, hairy, scarred hands resting on his lover’s strong chest. His nose in the crook of his neck, he commits Hank’s smell to memory.

    Strong hands are upon his hips, his body fits against the older man’s deliciously. 

    Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Gavin slowly grazes his teeth along Hank’s neck. Breath getting knocked out of the vampire, he does not know if he can handle himself. His lover taps his fingers on his waist, either reassuring him or telling him to hurry up. Either way, Gavin’s teeth pierces the older man.

    Hank did not know this would happen, however.

    The vampire drew back, a trail of blood and thick saliva connecting his mouth to Hank’s neck. Heavy breaths escaping his lips; face flushed, he starts to rut against him. Noises akin to whimpers and quiet groans coming from him as he leans in for more.

    The old vampire hunter does not know whether to stop him or not, but the smell of copper and arousal is making him dizzy. 

    Gavin withdraws again, nodding to Hank as if saying that’s all he wants. However, he continues to grind down on Hank. Needy noises escaping his throat. 

**_This is going to be one hell of a night._ **


End file.
